


Party Favors

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Karen and Arthur are around too, Party, Recreational Drug Use, mild exhibitionism, some dirty talk snuck in there, they get handsy and forget where they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: In which Karen gives Alex a bag of "gummies" at a party and then hands start to wander....





	Party Favors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but here it is. Enjoy! (Also thanks Cassie for taking a look at it).

Her body felt light and airy. Like it was somehow floating along on the waves to the house techno playing. But why? She hadn't had nearly enough to drink for that. And honestly when had she ever felt like she was going to float off her chair from a couple of cocktails? Honestly, this really just made no sense. 

 

"Hey Kingston, you okay?" Matt said as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear. My, my, had he really been that close this whole time? When had his hand gotten around her shoulder? And when had he switched shampoos? He really did smell lovely, Alex thought as she sunk more snuggly into her chair. ‘Wait no!’ she thought. ‘Into Matt's lap!’’

"Darling-" Alex turns her head and whispers into Matt's ear- "how long have I been sitting on your lap in a room full of people?" She should be more concerned about it. She knows she should, but for some reason all she can think about is how warm Matt's arms and chest feel as she lightly strokes them. He laughs then and takes a small sip of his beer.

"Well, dear," he says in a low, deep voice she needs to lean in to hear. “I do believe it was just after you ate that small bag of gummy bears Karen handed you."

"Mmmhmmm," Alex practically purred into Matt's ear as she felt Matt's hands wrap around her waist. "Those were quite delicious, do you think she has any more?" she asks as she notices her own hands wrapping around Matt's neck. Matt wonders if he should remind Alex about the last time Karen handed her candy at a party.

He giggles as he realizes Alex has every intention of getting up and going in search of more gummies if he doesn't tell her. "Alex, love, I don't think downing another bag of medicinal gummy bears is a good idea right now."

"What do you mean medicinal?" Alex asks as the tip of her nose finds its way to his neck.

"I mean marijuana, love. I imagine that's why you're getting all handsy in public," he whispers as his head drops back and Alex's hands find their way down to his stomach. “Not that I mind,” he says as he feels her fingernails scrape against his belly. 

 

"Oh, I wondered why Karen gasped when I told her I'd eaten the whole bag," she breathes into his neck as his hands begin to massage her hips. “I thought she was just mad I didn’t share.” Matt giggles again as he feels her lips press lightly against his neck and Alex tries very hard to remember if he’s always been this ticklish.

A low moan escapes Matt's lips as his fingers begin to dig into Alex's hips. Alex's hands begin to work their way further up his torso, his own hands begin pulling her more directly into his lap. She moans into his neck as her teeth sink into his flesh and his now rock-hard erection pushes against her bum.

He is thankful they're in a corner and there are enough people chattering over the music that no one seems to be paying them any attention- at least he hopes no one is. Vaguely, he wonders if he should stop this and perhaps move them to a different location. Preferably one with far fewer people around to watch his pants get ruined, because that is exactly what was going to happen if Alex kept grinding against him like that. ‘How is she even doing that from this angle?’ He’s just about to ask that question and perhaps also suggest they relocate when Alex attacks his lips and begins kissing him furiously.

His hands reach up under her blouse as his lips and tongue meet hers with equal vigor. It's fine, he thinks as she bites down on his lower lip. They're in a corner, he thinks as her fingernails drag down his abs. It's loud, he thinks as her hips press down against his crotch. Everyone is distracted, he thinks as he reaches up to cup her breast under her shirt. She lets out a loud moan as his fingers pinch her nipples and vaguely, Matt remembers something about moving. Those thoughts disappear as soon as Alex’s ragged breaths and whispers register in Matt’s ears. 

“I want your cock Matt.” Did he just whimper? Alex grinds on Matt a bit harder as his fingers begin a more furious assault under her shirt. “I need you to fuck me.” 

He definitely just whimpered. Alex is just about to unbuckle his trousers when Karen yells from the other side of the kitchen, "OY! Get a room!" Matt and Alex are both a little out of breath but they giggle as Alex drags Matt past Karen, down the hall to the bathroom, which is miraculously free. Matt vaguely hears Karen yell after them, "I didn't mean here!"

And as soon as the bathroom door slams shut, Matt has Alex pressed against it and starts to whisper about how hard he is, how much he needs to fuck her. Another moan escapes Alex at his words. As he begins to undo his fly, she makes a comment about how she must remember to ask karen for more gummies later. Suddenly, Matt remembers how many of those she ate and pulls away. "Fuck, Alex, I forgot. We shouldn't. You'll regret this in the morning." 

"Don't you dare stop," Alex says as she pulls his pants down and takes him in hand. "I need you! Now!" she demands as she continues to stroke him. “I want everyone to hear me, Matt. How good you make me feel.” Matt gives in and presses her against the sink, proceeds to tear off her knickers and drive himself into her. He fucks her slow and hard, savoring the gasps she releases with every thrust. He does this until she begs him, loudly, to move faster. He does and she screams his name as she finally tips over the edge, her whole body set alight and tingling from the combination of her orgasm and the drugs. Matt falls apart a second later with an equally loud and ragged scream of her name. They stay pressed against each other until their breaths return and Matt starts to laugh. 

"Alex, you do realize what we've just done right?" 

 

"Had fantastic orgasms?" she says, still a bit dazed.

 

"Yes,” he pauses resting his forehead against hers. “We had fantastic orgasms.” He kisses her lightly. “In Karen's bathroom.” He leans back slightly. “In Karen's bathroom, at a party.” He giggles. “At a party with people right outside the door." He shakes his head as he continues to chuckle.

"As I said before darling, do remind me to ask Karen for more of those gummies," Alex says nonchalantly as she bins her ruined knickers and straightens her clothes. He chuckles once more and just smirks as she moves towards him. She kisses him lightly on the lips as she tucks him in and fastens his buckle. "Now we should probably vacate the bathroom. It's a party and Karen only has one."

As soon as they exit the bathroom, half the room begins clapping and hollering. Darvil raises his beer in salute as he pats Karen's shoulder apologetically. "Seriously, Karen, what did you expect to happen when you handed Alex a whole bag of gummies?" 

"I don't know? I thought we'd dance, swap stories and cuddle on the couch like we did last time!" she says, completely distraught. 

"Yeah, well-” he pauses to take a sip of his beer- “last time Alex and Matt were still pretending they weren't snogging each other's faces off on the regular," Darvil says as Alex and Matt walk onto her balcony and quickly resume making out.

"Again?" Karen says, almost incredulous. 

"Well, they are young, in love and newly engaged." 

 

“Blegh” she mutters in disgust as she turns back to the counter and mixes herself another drink. 

Alex and Matt continue making out on the balcony until someone knocks on the glass and invites them in for cake. Alex drags Matt towards it excitedly. She had been feeling a bit peckish since those gummies...

**Author's Note:**

> Tehehe


End file.
